


Blue Rose & Black Lilly

by Chongyun



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fanon, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chongyun/pseuds/Chongyun
Summary: Goh started to feel his love for Ash when Ash asks him kindly to be his best friend, Goh wants more than that but he's afraid Ash doesn't like him the way he like Ash so Goh keeps it to himself and suffer from the Blue Rose growing inside of his lungs while he doesn't know Ash loves him so much Goh means the world to the Alola Champion and one day he decided to tell Goh his feeling.Turns out two boys has unrequited love for the other.(I'm sorry this is the last rename I swear!)[Was "The Path to Ash" and "Trivia 旅: Journey]
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Blue Rose & Red Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~  
> First of all, thank you for visiting this book!  
> Second, I want to tell you the reason why I'm shipping these two.  
> They're just so cute together, like, perfect, to me at least,  
> Anyways I'm not sure if I should be writting smut, like not the hardcore smut, the very light smut when they grow up a bit because I'm planning on making these two grows up overtime, I'm going to try and write this for as long as Pokémon Journey goes.  
> Please leave comments and/or kudos! They will help me write more and better ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Goh's first winning battle, something's been bothering him, his breathing is not smooth and he feels like going to cough hard, and he did, but to his surprise, he cough way too hard and it started to hurt his throat, at one point he sees blue rose petals flowing out of his mouth and thought  
> "Man... I'm screwed."

** _Blood on petals_ **

* * *

"I choose you!"

The young trainer in his sleep took his Poké Ball-Shaped alarm clock and throw it at the wall, breaking it, figured his trainer must have something important to have set an alarm clock like that, the electric-type mouse Pokémon attempt to wake it's owner/best friend up with a morning electric shock, despite getting shocked the trainer couldn't wake up, a hard sleeper, he is...  
But he is also many more than just a hard sleeper, he's a professional Pokémon trainer, a champion of a region, Alola specifically, and a lovable boy.

"Ash, didn't you tell me you have to meet up with Professor Oak in his Lab?"  
His mom walked inside and rub her son's cheeks, tells him to wake up, he replied mumbling, still half-asleep, but then suddenly remember the important meeting with Professor Oak so he woke up immediately, taking his stuff, put on his clothes, and set off to the Lab.

Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town whose goal is to become a Pokémon Master. Currently the undefeated champion of Alola Region, he's taking a break in his hometown before come back to Alola for champion challenges. Though he is a humble boy, he's not telling anyone that he's the champion of Alola so not many people aside from the people in Alola, his friends and family knew about it.  
Ash is thrilled to be in Kanto once in a while, it's refreshing for the boy, turns out, Kanto is not bad at all. Especially the peaceful Pallet Town, all the friendly Pokémon here, it's like Ash is living his childhood once again going back here, he looks left and right, still with Pikachu on his shoulder, he pets Pikachu so light and gentle, and Pikachu likes it a lot when his trainer do that.

Arriving at Professor Oak's Lab, Ash greeted the Professor and asked what are they doing today, to which the Professor said a new Professor is opening a Lab in Vermilion City and he invites Ash to join him for the Opening Ceremony, Ash happily agreed and hop in the car, a bit later his mom arrived with Mimey and ask Professor to take them to Vermilion City as well to do some shopping, she was kind enough to bring Ash's breakfast, knowing Ash is a literal eating machine. Ash looked around while eating, admiring the scenery while remembering some memories he has with this route. He remembered his first day as a trainer, his first Pokémon Battle, he's too far ahead now, giggling and smiling like a mad man making his mom questioned him but it's fine, people do that when they remember something happy.

Ash said that it's not like he doesn't want to stay in place, sure he's an adventure and his dream is to become a Pokémon Master, but there's no way for Ash to be able to do that staying in one place, still, the boy long for something, or someone which can make him stay still and enjoy his life, which he hasn't found the answer to, maybe next time when he sees Jirachi he will ask for it but for now, he's still searching for a reason to slow down. Sure he's been traveling a lot, meeting a lot of people, a lot of friends, and Pokémon but none of them managed to truly touch Ash's heart.

And it seems he's getting something which can make him stays in one place, it all happened when Ash rushed to Vermilion Port. During the opening event, some strange weather effect happened in Vermilion Dock and Professor Sakuragi suggested that a very rare Pokémon is going to appear anytime soon and Ash wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to see that rare Pokémon, but Ash knew what it was anyways, it has to be the Guardian of the Sea itself, Ash thought he wouldn't want to be rude and just go outside without notifying anyone so he told Professor Oak in advance and quickly ran outside to see Lugia again, he wanted to see Lugia again because he didn't get to battle Lugia or interact significantly with it last time he met it so he wanted to do what he missed this time.

At the Vermilion Port, there's a lot of trainer already waiting for Lugia, Ash wondered how did they even know and get there so fast anyways, but he let it slide and went straight to one of the dock nearby, which he knows Lugia is going to be near it or at least recognize Ash when Lugia sees him, which it actually remembered Ash, other trainer tried to battle Lugia with effective Pokémon of electric, ice, rock, ghost, and dark type but they do nothing to Lugia, not even a bruise on it's hard skin, when Lugia sees Ash it fly quickly to his location, Ash chuckled happily when knowing Lugia still remember him, he quickly challenged Lugia and command Pikachu to throw a thunderbolt which surprisingly able to damages Lugia, Ash quickly command Pikachu to use Iron Tail but it doesn't hurt Lugia all that much, Ash realized his defeat when Lugia throw a powerful Aeroblast near his location which throw Pikachu away and Ash as well but he was able to catch and hold Pikachu firmly in his warm body which Pikachu appreciated after receiving Aeroblast.

Lugia flew away but Ash being Ash, quickly run with it and after a while of running he, with a lot of determine, was able to jump and catch Lugia's leg, flying with it through the sky.

Though Ash was freaked out when he detects another figure holding Lugia's tail, they didn't look like they're able to hold onto Lugia but Ash quickly realized it, so he gets onto Lugia's back and gets a hold onto the mysterious figure, helping them getting onto Lugia's back as well. They were lucky that Lugia didn't mind some passengers. The other person thanked Ash but then admired Lugia afterward, they looked so surprised and amaze during the ride, now Ash is closer to them he knows that it's a he so he's a bit relief, he's not good with girls to be completely honest, though Ash was curious to see the device the other boy's holding and doing some stuff with it, looks like capturing footages of Lugia and its streamlined body, it's backplate which can change accordingly to its flying style, Ash already knew it all so he's just looking around to admire the altitude instead while clearing his mind off stress and having a good time with Lugia. After a while the other boy formally introduce himself to the Alolan Champion, his name is Goh and he's from Vermilion City and he declared Ash as his friend all the sudden which made Ash blush and think this kind of declaring is weird but again he didn't mind it and shake hand with Goh. "I accept you as my friend." Ash keep remember about it during the flight and keep chuckling about it, looking in Goh's eyes, the sea behind him can't be compared to those eyes, it's deeper than the ocean and bluer than the sky, it's a lifetime experience to Ash, so Ash decided he would protect those eyes and smiles of him forever and ever, just like how Goh suddenly declaring Ash as his friend.

Things get going for a while now, Ash is closer to Goh, the two pretty much live together and is working in Sakuragi Institute as research fellows, though Goh is one of these people, doesn't know a thing about Ash's past and Ash being Ash is not going to tell him, at least not anytime soon, but...

* * *

"Hey, Ash... I'm really weak, right?" Ash discovered Goh is soft like fresh tofu on the inside despite that tough and confident look on the outside, the boy is easily faltered, much more easily wanting to give up on everything, but Ash sees Goh as someone special, he wants his best friend to be a better trainer so Ash promises Goh to help him become a better trainer each day by giving him tips and training, personally by the Alolan Champion himself, though Goh still doesn't know it at this point, Ash prefers it that way, he wants people to treat him for him, not his fame, though Goh keeping that depresses status and saying depressing things like "I can't beat anyone at all, I suck, I don't deserve to be a Pokémon trainer, capturing Mew, I don't even deserve to see it, let alone capturing it, I'm such a failure.". It all happened when Ash and Goh are off to the Hoenn region to compete in the Battle Frontier Flute Cup, and when they arrive, Goh catches a Taillow! They soon meet Hodge, an imposing Trainer who’s confident he’ll win the competition—and sure enough, his Mightyena quickly defeats Goh’s Scyther and Scorbunny. But it’s a different story in the final round when Ash and Mimey face off against Hodge and his Hariyama. Mimey’s calm battling style results in a victory, but when it declines to battle Mightyena, Ash sends in Pikachu—who uses a unique strategy to land the final blow and clinch the grand prize for Ash.

Ash seeing his friend depressed like this, couldn't stand it and decide to give Goh the Blue flute in his set, which Goh declined and fake a smile when saying he doesn't deserve it, that's when Ash takes Goh's hand and declaring that they're going on a vacation in Unova.

* * *

Unova is unique to Goh, but unlike what he normally would do, taking his phones out to record and capturing pictures of everything he could, no, he's not in the mood for that, not when there are 8 participants in the Battle Frontier and he ended up at the bottom, he's still sad about it after the flight to Unova, Ash can't just let this slide, that's why he took Goh to Unova in the first place, Ash wanted Goh to see Victini, the Pokémon which Ash befriended a long time ago, which can help Goh with its power, but Ash wouldn't tell Goh, instead he's just taking Goh through Unova, arriving first in Aspertia City, the city that reaches for the sky, it's a nice place to start, it gives this Vermilion vibe to Goh but it's much colder and the weather changes much more sudden, Ash explained that it's because of the Tao Trio and the Forces of Nature controlling the weather in Unova, Goh was surprised because he didn't know this side of Ash yet, he is quite smart and knowledgeable.

Ash takes Goh to a very special place called Eindoak Town which he thought Goh might like, and Goh did like the town, it's nice and calm, it's not too cold, just right for the boy, Ash finally revealed that he's taking Goh to meet a Mythical Pokémon, which Goh was kind of lit up after a good while of being frown and sad, Ash sees that Goh doesn't know a thing or two about Unova or this Town so he takes the lead and started to show Goh just how much of a champion he is, but Goh is still not knowing Ash is a champion which is still fine, it's not like Ash really wanted Goh to know, after a while of walking and exploring, Ash invited Goh to be his partner in the Eindoak Town's Harvest Festival battle tournament which Goh quickly decline in haste and shy tone because he's still suffering from the lost in Hoenn's Battle Frontier but was convinced by Ash to join, at this point Goh thought it's impossible to decline Ash anyways, something just like spark inside his chest, feels like it's growing, maybe it's happiness? No, it's not that simple he thought, maybe something about Ash is charming and tempting, Goh quickly blushed to realize what he just thought about and focused on the battle with Ash.

That's when the two boys meet Victini, they won the Eindoak Town's Harvest Festival battle tournament together, Goh was really happy when they did and was completely lit up after a long time, Ash felt good and hugged Goh which made Goh blush madly and immediately pushed Ash away, not because he doesn't like it but because it's too much of physical contact, Goh is not used to it. They received a prize, a pair of rings, one back and one white, Ash recognized this design they shaped like Zekrom and Reshiram wings, Ash happily accepted them and knowing Goh he would likely be taking the black one of Zekrom so Ash handed it to Goh, no, more precisely Ash put it on Goh's finger himself which made Goh blush even more afterward and fainted.

Goh wakes up in a nearby park, realizing Ash must've carried him here, Goh let out a small cough and looked at Ash when he's still scrolling through the Rotom Phone, Ash is wet with sweat and is looking tired so Goh didn't call him and let Ash sit to rest for a bit, that look of Ash, sweating and panting, it's tempting to Goh.  
'He's so beautiful...' Goh almost let that out of his mouth and almost touched Ash but quickly held himself back, he doesn't know what's wrong with him, his throat is kind of sore and it's getting hard to breathe so he tried to clear his throat and but ended up coughing hard but he covered his mouth, this however alerted Ash of his awakening, Ash smiled at Goh and pat his forehead, checking his temperature and praising Goh on doing good with Scorbunny in the battle tournament, Goh appreciate Ash's company, he was right choosing Ash as his friend, though Goh is slightly panic when he doesn't see Scorbunny and Pikachu, then Ash pointed toward a water pond nearby, where he sees Scorbunny, Pikachu, Riolu, Dragonite and many other of their Pokémon playing with a strange-looking, small, rabbit-like Pokémon with large, pointed ears which form the letter V, 'V... V...' he thought, then started to realize that was Victini, the Victory Pokémon, in flesh, right in front of him, he quickly tried to grab it when Ash told him to calm down because Victini is shy it might run away and give Goh a macaron to feed it which it worked, it seems like Ash has known this Pokémon for a long time. What Goh didn't realize when he let out another cough was there's something stuck in his throat, he tried to cough several more times to get it out, he looked at the object and realized it's a petal of some sort, Goh was panicked inside but quickly shoved it inside his pocket, proceeding to play with his Pokémon friends.

Goh finally earned Victini's trust and it blesses him with Victory Star, Goh stare at the Pokémon in awe and amaze, then Goh got freaked out when seeing Victini disappeared into a Premier Ball in Ash's hand, Goh was so confused but Ash explained when Goh was asleep Ash did a raid battle challenging Victini and he won so he was able to capture Victini by himself, Goh was shocked when hearing that and wondered, just how strong is Ash? It was later revealed that Ash wanted Victini to stay by his side because the poor little guy has been staying in Eindoak Town for thousands of years and Ash wanted it to go see the world with him, but Ash has something on his mind, he feels like he will need Victini's guidance to help Goh in the future, that appeared in his dream earlier, a bad Omen happening to Goh. But truthfully though, Ash is not the kind fo battle and force someone to go with him, all he did was ask for Victini's company, befriended long ago, Victini agreed and touch the Pokéball itself.

To wrap it all up Ash takes Goh all over Unova, tasting foods and viewing sceneries all over the region, signing up in minor tournament so Goh can train himself for the better, they ended up staying in Unova for a bit over a month, they're back at Aspertia City, the very place when they first begin at, they're resting in Aspertia hotel, waiting for their flight, that's when Ash decides to take Goh to the last and the best spot in his opinion, Aspertia lookout at night time.

"Goh, you know after all we've been through, you want to know why I'm taking you here, at this very specific time?" Ash throws a very formal question out of nowhere, making Goh surprised, but more importantly, Goh thought why is Ash bringing him here at night? With all of his Pokémon surrounding them, Goh immediately thought of something romantic and blushed, Ash, continue "It's because... Ya'know, I've never stuck with someone through the region, or at least not that long, and here I'm going to say to everyone and promises you that I will stay with you for the rest of my life, please be my... b-b-best fr-iend." Ash was tensed up but yet he's kind of shy all the sudden when expressing his wish which made Goh's lit up even more but his expectation goes *boop* as Ash said the best friend part, Goh deadpanned and disappointed at himself, truth be told he like Ash and deep inside he wants something more than just 'best friend', but he hasn't known Ash long enough so he just went with best friend for now, still a bit disappointed, he giggled and teased Ash for being so tense for something like that, then a comet flew through the sky, Ash told Goh it's Jirachi so Goh made a wish, something makes him blush, something going to make him happy if it comes true. Ash did make a wish as well, but he didn't blush as Goh did, so he thought it might not be about him, but still, he could be wrong.

When they're back home, they stayed in Sakuragi Institute to do researches here and there when Professor Sakuragi decided to give them a mission to explore the Galar Region to discover more about Dynamax and Gigantamax, Ash is taking Goh to Galar Region, he explained Galar is perfect for Goh to start becoming a pro trainer because it's going to be a new journey for both of them, and Ash loves new journey.

Still, Ash is already through Turffield Stadium and suggested that Goh take it easy.

And just like that, Goh is finally facing the Gym Leader Milo, in front of him is Gossifleur, a Grass-Type against his Scorbunny, it's an advantage to the Vermilion City boy.  
But inside him he's a bit uncomfortable, he's sweating and coughing a lot more all of the sudden, his throat feels like something stuffed in it, Ash looked at him worried, and shouted out loud.

"GOH! CALM DOWN BUDDY I'M HERE FOR YA!!!"

Goh can't help but looking at Ash, admiring the boy in his new Galarian attire, it's sort of cold today so Ash wear his parka and his signature cap, it does look good, Goh giggled and give Ash a confident nod, Ash helped Goh a lot, both physically and mentally, he was able to defeat the Flowering Pokémon, As Milo praise Goh and let out his Eldegoss, Goh smiled but let out that one furious cough, it feels painful like something so little just poked his throat from the inside, it hurts like hell and it's so itch and painful when it's inside he can't do anything about it, he coughed again and again and finally felt to the ground, his chest was burning, constricts and tensed up, he can't help his throat right now, it's itchy from the inside and it feels like something is sticking to his throat's membrane, he swear that he did not accidentally swallow anything weird, he just had some soup with Ash early in the morning because Ash said it's good for his health, he covered his mouth to cough again and finally abled to get the thing which stuck in his throat out, he relief but realized in his hand is a blue flower petal, he started panicking inside, analyzing the situation.

'It has nothing to do with Gossifleur, right? Also, Eldegoss right? Then what is this? Why am I coughing up this flower? What's wrong with me?' What he didn't expect is his thought for Ash, Ash has been in his mind ever since the day he asked him kindly to be his best friend, Ash was flustered and shy, it's a side of Ash Goh haven't seen before, it's truly unique and Goh wanted to see that again, that warm smile, that pink cheeks, that shy look, that feeling inside Goh when he decided that one day he's going to declare Ash his boyfriend, but for now...

He was snapped back to his sense when Scorbunny insisted him to command it.

"Scorbunny use double kick!"  
And unknown to Goh, Scorbunny has Blaze, seeing its trainer gets hurt, it's flame burned, legs are blazing with fire, it's Blaze Kick, a new move learned by Scorbunny just now, it helped Goh winning the battle instantly, but at that moment, when Goh is about to give Scorbunny a high-five, another heavy cough, this time there's blood as well, Goh is starting to feel dizzy and about to fall on his back when Ash jumped from his seat and quickly make his way to Goh's battling zone and tend to the boy almost immediately but Goh give Ash that hopeless look and felt to the ground on his embrace, the stadium turns into chaos, everyone was talking about Goh but no one sees blood coming out of the boy's mouth, Ash asked if anyone can help him bring Goh to the hospital but the stadium is much too big for the voice of a ten-year-old boy to reach anyone at all.

They stopped talking about Goh's matter, they keep talking about the side topic like Scorbunny's Blaze Kick right after Goh's fall as if Goh was just exhausting no big deal about it and laughed it off like how the boy just wins and was so excited then fainted himself.

Ash let out a 'tch' and have that furious look on his face which if you tell his friend they're gonna say "Shadow Ash", he carried his 'disciple' on his back, apologizing to Milo who was, in fact, the only other person worried about Goh and asked his Pokémon to heal the boy which Ash was grateful, then he carried Goh on his back to the nearby hospital while crying because he realized Goh was bleeding and despite that he was healthy a few days ago, now he's in such bad state Ash can't help but worried so he asked Nurse Joy about Goh's state while Goh is still unconscious in bed.

"First off, Ash, you need to rest, you carried the boy yourself and is exhausted I can see that."  
"I'm fine, I just... Want to know what is his disease."  
"Can you tell me any symptom?"

Ash thought for a while and told Nurse Joy that Goh has started coughing lightly when Ash asked him out since Unova but today he coughed so hard that Nurse Joy flinched, it seems like it hurts him a lot but Ash didn't know that Goh coughed up flower petal as well because, in the last battle, he didn't see the flower petals on the ground, all he focused on was Goh, and Goh only, so Nurse Joy concluded that Goh just has a sore throat and give Ash some medicines and a timetable, asking the boy to take good care of Goh and get some rest while she comes to Goh's room to check on him.

"Hi Goh, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

Goh awaken moment after Nurse Joy entered his room, he looked rather pale, lifeless as ever, his face lost all the colors and emotions, he tried to get up to greet her but Nurse Joy tell him to lie down and rest while she checks on him while Goh let out a cough, a flower petal flew out with the cough, at that moment, Nurse Joy finally knew what's wrong with Goh.

"Dear boy... You're suffering from an ancient curse."

Goh shivered as he hears the term 'ancient curse'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Victini part sounds kind of insane (Or not...?) but I have plans that need Victini in the future chapters, also sorry for a lot of non-canon stuff happening but I will try my best on this...  
> Thank you! Please leave comments and kudos!  
> Also, please tell me if it's bad or anything I will do better, I promise.  
> Also beside every chapter is going to be a "Journey Mark" chapter of some sort, it's going to be about moments making Goh's feeling for Ash stronger, in short it's Goh's journal page.


	2. Journey Mark 毒: Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goh when Ash's sick because of his exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiii!!!  
> So this journal page is a twist of JN016.  
> Again, a lot of non-canon stuff but there's a hint of Ash's side in Ash and Goh relationship status if you notice it somewhere. ;)

**Vermilion City, Sakuragi Institute**

Today was an interesting day... To say the least.  
I'm worried about Ash, he worked hard to train his Pokémon, the way he trained them is rather... Strange dare I say, he treats his Pokémon like people, he cared a lot for them, he grooms every single one of them, talks to them, and eat snacks with them, he also is good at fighting? Because he wasn't lying about the part in which he can control Aura like Lucario.

Today, Ash needed someone to take care of him, during the time we fight team Rocket, Ash caught a cold or something and become sick, he fainted on point so with his Pokémon's help, I was able to bring Ash back to our room, yes, our room, I'm proud to say with him because pretty much everyone knows how much I like Ash, Koharu, Professor, EVERYONE, except Ash, that dense guy... Well, I'll try to make him know that he's important to me.

But all of that aside, today we have to investigate all the weird stuff happening in our Institute, well it's not investigate since we already know what caused it anyways, it's Gengar.  
This Gengar... I don't know, he's really strong, Ash said it must've been suffering from something deeply for it to stick with the place for so long, Ash went around the institute to try and confront the Gengar, and we did, it appears out of nowhere when Ash was cuddling with Pikachu, it makes more sense to me now, it must've been abandoned by its trainer somehow.

But then it throws Shadow Balls out of nowhere after that instead of calmly approach Ash for hugs, Ash would hug him! I know that, still, the fact that Gengar is throwing a bunch of Shadow Balls targeting Ash doesn't help him at all, he's really tired already, and guess what? One of the Shadow Ball hit Ash! Ash just straight up took a direct hit from the most powerful Ghost-type move from one of the most powerful Ghost-type Pokémon around, Ash grunt and paranoid, he looked around and got scared easily a bit after that Gengar left, I hope it doesn't do anything else to Ash...  
Turns out though, it did! Just before Gengar takes his leaves, he used Poison Jab on Ash! I'm sure it was Poison Jab because Ash looked like he was in pain constantly after that and was occasionally groan and looks ill, his skin is sort of pale and his eyelids are dark, he would also cough occasionally.

When the effect of Shadow Ball goes off, we let him sit with us to discuss the Poison Jab and Gengar which he refused people saying Gengar curse people because it's simply not a thing, a bit after that, I don't know if it's true or not but Ash basically got screwed when he does something, his chair leg broke moment after that, he grunts in pain and got up, ready to take some water but he was sort of mindless? I don't know but he took the flower pot and drink from it instead and we told him so he spits all of it out but he coughed because there's some flower freshener in there, but what people missed was the fact that Ash coughed out something black, small and slender like a small sheet of black paper, I took it and inspect it after everyone's gone, it's a flower petal, so I could be crazy but Ash is suffering from the same 'curse' Nurse Joy told me about the other day, I'm still waiting for the diagnosis which Nurse Joy promised to send me via mail had it completed, I hope not, because...  
Ash, I wanted to tell you so much that it hurts like hell bearing this curse.

Anyways, at the end of the day, Ash got along with Gengar, and with its help, we defeated team Rocket, actually just Ash because he's amazing! I know, everyone knows.  
After the whole thing, Ash invited Gengar to join his team but after he finished his speech to Gengar he's knocked out.

That's where I'm at basically, I'm staying by his side since 4 P.M. now it's 7:30 P.M. and he's still not waking up, to be honest, I'm really worried and nervous, he got poison inside his body because of Gengar so I'm not sure how to help him with that, his hand is really cold to the touch, he's sweating a lot, he would say things randomly like he's sleeptalking but he looks scared, I wondered what did he dream about making him that scared, I can't wait anymore so I did what I have to, I went to the kitchen to find stuff which I thought might help Ash.

I made some red Ginseng tea, I actually got them in Galar the last time we visited, this stuff is expensive but I figured it's time to use it, I also add some extra nutrition booster which I thought might help, when I'm back Ash is sweating even more so I took off his T-Shirt and holy mother Arceus he's beautiful  
*E-hem  
I got a problem, okay?

I used a towel to wipe his sweat off but he ended up sweating and groaning even more after that, so I panicked, that's when Gengar comes in, he was waiting for Ash to wake up to meet him but he, like me, worried for Ash so he came and ask me to make a small cut on Ash's arm which I refused, I can't hurt Ash so I went to call for help but Gengar stopped me, signify me that this is my chance to take care of Ash so I gulp and make the cut, it was painful for me as well, I just hope I don't cough while I'm opening his arm because it's lethal to him, I've researched some medical stuff before.

After that Gengar signify me to clean the wound and suck off the poison, which was strange but Gengar said he could help deliver the poison out of Ash's heart to his arm so that I can suck it off which I accepted the risk that I could swallow some of it but for Ash's sake I must do it. I mean, at least I know that I'm alive because I'm writing this *chuckle

Everything went smoothly, Ash didn't groan or flinch in the progress, he must've heard me stay still so I could work with Gengar, after 9:00 P.M. he finally wakes up, I got him changed into my one of my T-Shirt because I don't know which one he prefers to wear in his wardrobe, there's a lot of clothes in there!  
At the end of the day, it was worth it, Ash is saved, I'm fine, everyone is happy, even Gengar who got to be Ash's Pokémon.

But I can't help but ask Ash.

"What did you dream about? You seem scared."  
"Oh... You remembered when we were at Aspertia City lookout?"  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"I dream of Jirachi betraying my wish and you left me when we're older."  
"So your wish is?"  
"To stay with you forever, Goh."

Must be the poison getting into him, he wouldn't waste his wish like that, right...?  
Because I did, I want him to be mine forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to publish the next chapter next week! I said I'll try because school is coming... *Sad*


	3. Missing Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is going back to Alola to defend his title for sometimes before going back to Kanto as Research Fellow, but he doesn't tell Goh a thing and just leave without saying anything, Goh has to ask people where Ash went.  
> Meanwhile, Goh can't go around and discovering things because he's missing Ash, he doesn't have the energy nor reason to go without Ash, it's boring and maybe it's kind of non-productive so he's going on a day off instead.  
> Also, he's in pain because roses are scratching him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash is actually having a mild Hanahaki as well and it's Goh's favorite flower but it's so mild because Ash's not sure about his feeling for Goh yet, and Goh's feeling for Ash is now Firery like Victini's Searing Shot, burning hot like Scorbunny.

_**Things aren't the same without Ash.** _

* * *

"So... I'm suffering from, what, Hanahaki Disease?"

Goh returned to the Medical Center for a due check-up, Nurse Joy has analyzed the flower petal Goh coughed out as well as checking his lung with X-Ray, all that stuff concluded that Goh is currently at the first state of Hanahaki Disease. Nurse Joy gave him a nod and show him a different X-Ray of his lung, there's some kind of flower growing inside his lungs and Goh gasp when he sees that, truthfully, he's scared, he doesn't know a thing about it, he was very healthy the other day and all the sudden flower is growing out of his lung, out of nowhere.

Goh sigh and thought to himself maybe some medicine and treatment would do and asked Nurse Joy what she could do about it, to him her answer was... none, nothing she could do to cure his disease, she started explaining about the disease, it's an ancient curse, really ancient that it dated back to when Pokémon and people existed, it's a disease caused by unrequited love, to this Goh knew exactly who caused him this, he continues to listen. To treat Hanahaki, he has to get Ash to love him back or he will die, seriously going to die from either suffocation or internal bleeding, he can go to Shaymin and ask for its flower, then he can eat that flower to cure Hanahaki completely and also cure his love, everything associated with the term love will be gone from Goh by that point, he will not feel the love from anyone or be able to return it. Goh was kind of shock when he knew such treatment exist but he thought that he rather die than eating Shaymin's flower because he just found his love, the feeling of love is... Unique and it feels good to Goh, he's happier, less grumpy, and is overall friendlier due to Ash, and Ash has begun to show his true side as a professional Pokémon trainer.

Now that Goh is confirmed to have Hanahaki, Nurse Joy give him some suppressants and drugs to help him ease the pain had he needed, and Goh is thankful for this, though Nurse Joy does remind him that Hanahaki is a rare disease so the amount of drugs and suppressant given to him now is all that she could ever give him, also because the side effects are really powerful, like throat burning, nausea, headache, slow heart-rate, hemophilia, things like that, so Goh has to be extremely careful and sure to have taken these drugs, also overdose could be lethal to Goh, to this Goh gulp and take note about it.

Goh let out another sigh, thanked Nurse Joy, and go home, his actual home though because he doesn't feel good right now, he feels like the flower is growing because his throat and chest are itchy again, also it's that light scratch feeling and his mouth is tasting metallic, like blood, he knows what is growing inside of him, it's the blue rose, Ash's favorite flower, as Ash has told him about it the other day, before disappearing without telling Goh, as of right now Goh doesnn't know yet, he told Goh many funfacts about himself, Ash really likes hugs, he also like warmness and cuddle, he really likes to meet new people but really afraid of losing them so he would usually not make new friend unless he knows for sure that he can keep in touch with them, also Goh haven't notice but Ash is frustrated when Goh get depressed, and many many things including stories about him in other Region before coming back home and decided to stay in Sakuragi Institute, however he doesn't tell Goh about his sudden interest in Pokémon researching, Goh takes note to research more about Ash in the future.

Ash now has a special place in Goh's heart, first, his first true friend, now, his crush, it's such a drag how Ash is kind of dense and also kind of weird because he acts like friends but also crushes sometimes, he's close but not too close, he shows affection but it's more like what friends do to Goh. Goh doesn't know if Ash would return his feeling but at the same time, he's scared of Ash disliking him and shove away their newly formed friendship just because Goh is... Well, gay. Goh realized he has no feeling for the opposite sex since a few years ago when he was in school and he tried his best to get along with girls because his friends always mock him for his androgynous and feminine manners, but he couldn't, now the fact that he has a crush on Ash make more sense now.

* * *

"I'm home..."

Complete silence surrounds Goh when he let out a sigh and murmur "of course...", it's sort of scary and lonely at the same time that his parent is not at home with him like with other kids, Goh is used to being alone all the time and tried to tell himself that he doesn't need friends, turns out Ash Ketchum is essential for him now apparently, he takes off his shoes and put his bag down, since he doesn't plan to stay here overnight he didn't bother checking his room, Goh quickly goes to the kitchen, assuming there's something to eat and yes, there is some instant noodles for him, but he's not sure if he should 'eat' because of the flowers overflowing from his throat, he reckons it might hurt him so he tried to cook egg soup instead, which turns out still hurt his throat a bit but it's more manageable, seems like he will have to consume more liquid foods from now on until his disease is treated, Goh is depressed and stressed, how is he going to solve this Hanahaki crisis with minimal damages? How is he going to tell Ash about his feeling without Ash turning him down?

There's a lot on Goh's mind right now, his head hurts, he decided to get some rest but it doesn't work, right at the moment he lies on his bed he remembered Ash, and right at that moment, the pain in his chest intensify on a whole different level, Goh screamed with sweat all over his body, he's in immense pain right now due to the flower growing, he gets it now the more he love Ash the more it hurts him, but he would still bare the pain even though it's too much for a little boy like him, he tried his best to crawl to the bathroom and hug with the toilet for a good while, he tried to spit out as much flower petal as possible and to his surprise he spit out a whole flower bud this time, along with that he's losing so much blood, he feels dizzy and his vision is getting all blurry and weird, he laughed at himself because of how much of a mess he is right now, he stayed in the toilet and passed out, next time he woke up it's already afternoon so he quickly tried to rest but remembered he might think of Ash again so he took his stuff and went to the street instead, without bringing his suppressants.

On his way, surprisingly he met Koharu at a street cafe, which is weird because Koharu like fancy places, then he saw she's with another boy, around his age sipping his drink with yet another boy sitting beside him, very close which kind of trigger Goh a bit, he tried to approach them by first texting Koharu to see if it's fine to join the conversation, then he walked at the table and sit down, introduces himself, he later learned that the two are trainers from Galar Region with Koharu being their tour guide.

One of them has dark brown hair and matching eyes, he looks rather white and very Galarian, his name is Victor, a trainer from Galar, who just beat Leon and became the new champion of the Galar Region. And the other one, who looks sort of like Leon so Goh assumes they're relative and he was right, the boy introduced himself as Hop, Leon's younger brother and Victor's best friend (But to Goh it seems more than just friends, they're just way too close to be called friends.), Goh ordered his drink and has an honored talk with Victor, he learned that Victor is here to challenge the Champion of Alola because he's staying in Kanto, Vermilion City specifically but to Goh's acknowledge there's no trainer which such title staying in Vermilion.  
To which Victor said "Y'know mate it's A-" and Koharu prevent him from saying anything further, because Ash made a deal with almost everyone knowing he's the Champion not to tell Goh that he is one because it might make Goh feel small and hopeless, still Victor is a bit late as Koharu said because the Champion is back in Alola to defend his title, Victor's a bit down he looks fine after Hop cheers him up, staying in Vermilion is more than enough, the city itself is already great, to this Goh and Koharu is proud that the Champion of Galar is visiting and is praising his hometown.

Then all the sudden Koharu remembered about the Vermilion Sunsets Festival, which takes place today so he invited Victor and Hop along with Goh as her partner, which Goh cringe a little bit, he accepted anyways to go to the Fest, it's actually as new to Victor and Hop as it is to Goh, he's never been to the fest because he has problems making friends, also he doesn't like a crowded place, not even in the past nor now because it's not good for his health, Goh suddenly remember about the chestnuts boy, Ash Ketchum, and get a little bit of pain, he looked around as if finding something but he's hopeless afterward, clearly he was finding his crush, Koharu seems to know about Goh's crush but decided to keep quiet until she can talk to him personally. The festival was quite lively and fun, there's lantern everywhere and the enhanced scenery due to the Pokémon in Vermilion Harbor making all kind of waves and beautiful stunt, Goh is fascinated by the scenery, it's quite warm and peaceful, everyone's getting along and talk to each other, Goh decided to open up a little and ask Koharu to show him around which Koharu is surprised but she led the three boys around to enjoy the fest.

At one point when it's time to see the sunset, Koharu, and Goh sit in a more private spot, it's the perfect time for Koharu to ask Goh about Ash, until...

He decided to go first of course.

"How do you think of Ash?" Goh said with a quite serious tone as if to tell Koharu to speak with all of her honestly, to which she replied truthfully, Ash is pretty much a cherry boy who doesn't know a thing or two about relationships, he's also lively, carefree and sometimes can get stubborn but it's not like it's bad, also Ash is really brave and will not hesitate to dive into danger for one's sake, he doesn't matter of his own, Goh chuckled and think that Koharu is mostly right, but she missed that bashful and dense nature of his, which Goh isn't going to mention because Ash is just a lot of things into one, in other words, a perfect boy for Goh, although Goh knows that Ash is not all that simple, he sports this mysterious small medallion inside his jacket which Goh saw the other day while taking their clothes for laundry, Goh did some research and it was from Alola but not much else is associated with it, Goh let out a sigh of relief while watching the scenery with Koharu.

"We've never been this close Goh, just what changed you?" That question stirred up Goh, honestly, he's not sure himself, maybe the influence from Ash or just the fact that he's lonely right now and wants someone as a company, still, deep inside Goh knows what's wrong with him, it's the pain that makes him change for the better, he can't confess to Ash without changing himself, be better so he could match with Ash, so Ash wouldn't feel bad or anything had they be in a relationship in a near future, now that Goh thought about Ash so much, he wondered where's Ash because he's probably going to be at the festival somehow, he tried to ask Koharu but she said she doesn't know and looked away, that made Goh a bit sad because usually Ash's going to tell him anytime he goes out to do something, not today though.

It's because Ash is currently on an airplane back to Alola.

* * *

"Alola~ Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, what's up? It's been a while."

Ash is back to Alola after a long 10 hours flight, he hates flying alone because he feels anxious about the plane crashing and he's going to help everyone with his Pokémon and he would crash into an unknown island full of predatory Pokémon!!! Some stuff like that, typical Ash Ketchum, though the true part was he feel anxious for Goh, he sort of knows Goh is suffering from a disease but not sure how to ask Goh because Goh is kind of sensitive about himself, honestly to Ash Goh means the whole world right now but he's still holding back on telling Goh his true feeling because he's not sure whether or not Goh like him, or even like anyone in general but knowing Goh accepted Ash as his best friend made him feel better about his progress, still right now he has to be back to Alola to defend his Champion title, for the first time in Alola so it's kind of new to everyone, but still...

"Alola kid, been a while sure." The couple said in unison, they've been taking care of Ash's Pokémon, like big guy Melmetal or the mighty Incineroar, Ash's Alola Gang aware of their trainer return from a mile away and decided to surprise their trainer, Kukui also has a surprise for Ash, during the time he's away Kukui was kind enough to help Ash building a house in Melemele Island, it's a nice cozy place for Ash to stay in, it's a medium two-stories cabin which looks modern and very Ash Ketchum because it sports his colors, it also has that same Champion medallion hanging on the outer wall, and inside is rather large for Ash, he thought maybe it could fit two people and a party of Pokémon, Ash happily accept the place and decide to rest there with his Gang before doing the big work.

"Okay okay, everyone! As you know I've been away for a while now."  
"Mel, Mel metal" The big Hex Nuts Pokémon hugged Ash and followed with Incineroar, follow up by Rowlet who's still not evolved but it's fine, then finally Lucanroc joined in, begging its trainer for a pet after a long while, it's relaxing but Ash has a matter of his own, he decided to tell his gang about everything he's been through. "So... while I was in Kanto relaxing, I met this guy Goh, he's nice..."  
Rowlet gives him that smug look like it's trying to say "You have a crush on him I know you don't need to tell us." Which Ash kind of blushed and continue stating he has a crush on Goh and will try his best to introduce Goh to the Gang as soon as possible when they're boyfriend, Ash said it which so much confidence but the Gang know their trainer so well they believed Ash, then Ash showed the Gang his new party, Ash was kind of worried at first but everything's fine afterward, Riolu meeting up with Incineroar is like meeting that Mega Lucario senpai but Incineroar is even better! Riolu goes all sparkly and awe at Incineroar while following it almost everywhere which Incineroar appreciates the company, Gengar being Gengar gets along with everyone almost immediately and it's also super nice, Dragonite throws a group hug as usual... Then comes Farfetch'd, this guy seems really out of place for the Gang at first but when Rowlet tried to approach it happily comes along, everything's fine until Pikachu noticed someone is missing.

He decided to ask Ash, where the heck is Victini?

And to that Ash smiles at Pikachu and said: "He's protecting my beloved." Pikachu AND Rowlet give him that smug face once again and let it slide.

Ash is preparing for the League at the moment, he picked his team carefully so he could finish this as soon as possible to go back to Goh, he picked Pikachu, as always, Dragonite, Incineroar, Melmetal, Lycanroc, and Rowlet, pretty much his Alola Gang but with the addition of Dragonite, he's sure he gets the hang of this.

Then Ash was gonna text Goh but suddenly remembered that he's currently in Alola and Rotom Phone reveal the user location so he decided not to and just whisper to himself "Goh, please wait for me." ****

* * *

Back in Vermilion City, while Goh is spending some quality time with his friends, Koharu, he also has the honor of making friend with the Champion of Galar and his boyfriend (Victor admitted it), they chat for a long while before the drums started beating, it's the main event, people are probably preparing fireworks and stuff about now so Koharu lead them to the main ground of the festival, this festival traditionally happens during winter, when it's coldest so that the sunset is most beautiful, everyone would gather down the street and get along which each other, some say this is the perfect time to find the other half in one person's life, Goh already has someone in mind so he doesn't bother much about that fact, though he keeps teasing Koharu about it and getting shocked by Yamper. Victor and Hop get all lovely dovely and Goh can't help but feel a bit jealous, he's now bothered with something else, where the hell is Ash, and why isn't Ash with him on a time like this, to this Koharu knows what's up so she suggested Goh to go home but he refused, saying he would be bored to death there.

Along with the festival Goh meets with his and Koharu's classmate, it wasn't very pleasant seeing them in a place like this, they treat Goh bad to the point Koharu suggest Goh stay at home she will bring him his assignments, one of them come up to Goh.

"Sup, princess Goh?"

It was to harass Goh, he didn't mind though it's not good for his health he thought, but he learned a thing or two from Ash so he bashed back.

"Sup, 0-kun?" 

And it was to harass his classmate back, the guy who talked to him just now is a complete idiot when it comes to studying, he gets all the 0 he deserves in the world, back in class Goh doesn't get along with anyone because he has this feminine look and acts rather shy and all which is always a topic for the guys in his class to harass him, they would call him little girl all the time and Goh's never a fan of that, some of them even bully Goh because of how little attention he gets from his parents, Goh is just a sad boy back then, at least he has Koharu by his side, honestly he doesn't regret staying at home because he's still doing good regardless.

"Wanna pick a fight you asshole?!" Goh's harass trigger the guy, he smirked at accept the other dude's challenge to a Pokémon battle to which Goh accepted instantly, when Goh was about to send out his Scyther, he was so quick to grab the ball he was so confident on was Scyther but then noticed it was the Victory Pokémon, Victini itself, Goh and everyone around gasp in surprise when seeing the strange-looking Mythical Pokémon from other Region, Victini looked back at Goh, insisted a high-five as if trying to signify Goh that he will lend Goh his power, which Goh remembered about Ash, he let out a sigh, I've never been thoughtful until he met Goh so it's good that Ash supports him every moment in his life even though he's not right here at the moment, then Victini hand Goh a small note.

_Hi Goh,_  
_If you're reading this then you're either be in trouble or you're just curious, anyways, I left for some business! I will be back soon I promise, please look after Victini for me, also if you need its power I'm sure it will help you defeat everyone who stands in your way! In case you don't know what's Victnini capable of, it can use this special move called Searing Shot and V-Create, it's really powerful so use with caution, also it knows how to harness Fire and Electric so it can use Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt as well, they're all very powerful move with massive destruction!!!_  
_Just kidding, but seriously though, good luck buddy._

Goh let out a sigh, 'You dummy...' he whispered to himself as he put the note in his pocket, he's going to keep it forever, for now, HIS Victni is going to face a Bulbasaur... How cute he thought, he ordered Victini to use Fusion Bolt, his classmate let out a laugh because Grass is going to resist that Fusion Bolt, turns out his classmate is the idiot here, Victini's ears glow light blue with electricity as its body then becomes surrounded in a sphere of violet electricity, which it then slams into the poor little Bulbasaur, it shocked the little Seed Pokémon and it's an instant knock-out, Goh let out a smug face as if telling his friend if he would like to go for a second round, to this, his classmate is terrified and ran away, Koharu and Victor approached Goh and asked if he was okay, turns out he's doing great rather, but that mood dropped when he feels a sudden pain in his chest when he sees Victini, he remembered about that day when Ash showed him Victini, Ash was so nice and warm and tempting, now on Goh's mind is all Ash and Ketchum, but along with that his flower grows strong at a really fast rates

"Ah... Argh..." Goh began to groan and scream, his pain was bearable at first but was later overwhelm Goh's toughness, he dropped to on his knees, hand squeezing his chest as he reaches his bag for suppressant but there's none right now, he started coughing hard to let out the flower petal scattering in his mouth, preventing him to breathe, everyone's scared to see Goh in such state except Victor and Hop, they know what's up with Goh because Victor's been through it once, he quickly approaches Goh and order Hop to get some water, Goh's sweating like crazy, his sweater is wet with blood, sweats, and tears, he was crying and bleeding from his mouth the whole time, he started to cough flower petals and flower buds.

"Mate, keep calm, and try your best to breathe, get them out as much as you can, the first wave hurts a lot, trust me but it gets better." Victor tried to calm Goh's down but the boy is still struggling to breathe, he can't do anything about it, he can't even swallow the flower back in because of the stems and he can't cough them out well because the buds are too big, Hop came back with some water and a towel when Victor wet the towel to wipe Goh's back off sweat, cooling him down a bit.

Victor was lucky his flower wasn't roses, he felt bad for Goh, though, but finally, Goh was able to cough out some of the flowers, it's blue roses with red blood on it, Victor, Hop, and everyone knows who those flowers represent, but Koharu stopped everyone from telling, it's obvious, the only boy who rocks blue with some red accent is no other than the Alola Champion, Ash Ketchum.

But that aside, Goh is still in pain, his bleeding won't stop and neither does his cough, he let out a lot of petals in the progress, enough to cover the ground, Goh keeps telling Victor he can't breathe, Victor seeing his face screaming "HELP ME" but can't do anything about it, Victor then ask Hop to go around to find something which would help while he keeps in touch with Goh because fainting, while the flowers are growing, is very dangerous and lethal when Goh managed to spit out a whole flower with a stem, he gasps for air as if he was drowned in deep water, well, he does look like it, still, the poor boy's throat hurt so bad he can't talk, he has to take his phone and give out the text so Victor would know what he needs, he needs to sit up.

"Goh, why the heck didn't you tell us about your Hanahaki?" Koharu huffed while Victor and Hop show clear concern on their face while Koharu is flipping absolute shit about it, Goh's surprisingly chill, the boy shows very little to no concern on his face, despite people looking at him in disgust because he's soaked with blood and flower petal, it's weird but at the same time Goh's kind of expect this so he answered Koharu.

"Because it's not that bad" Goh let out a cough, another petal flew out " I don't want anyone to worry about me." And give Koharu a genuine smile, to which Koharu reply "You're helpless."

"I know."

Was all that Goh's able to say because his throat hurts so damn much, Victor and Hop asked how long have he been suffering it, and Goh said it's about a couple of weeks from the first petal, which Victor gave a concerned look because, during Victor's Hanahaki period, it takes around 6 months for Victor to move to the stem and whole flower buds, which mean Goh's flower is growing strong and fast, he advised Goh to do something about it before he dies.

Goh's as reckless as a Staraptor when it comes to Pokémon but when it comes to Ash he's more like a Sobble, he's shy about everything while being around Ash so he doesn't have to guts to tell Ash yet.

"Mate you gotta man up and tell him how ya feel, you can't keep it forever or you'll... You know the stuff."

Hop once again tried to convince Goh to tell Ash, at this point Goh's kind of exhaust and lifeless, but seeing Koharu gets her phone Goh immediately stop her from calling Ash because he figures Ash is doing something important, Victini is staying by his side is about enough, but what they don't know Victini is the cause of Goh's rapid flower growing, its power is affecting the boy and the flower inside of him.

At the end of the day, Koharu with Victor and Hop help was able to bring Goh back to his room in Sakuragi lab for the boy to rest, he showered with warm water and get changed into Ash's T-Shirt because it's Goh's favorite thing ever, it smells so much Ash, that Roserade tea hint on Ash's clothes could make Goh feel at ease, and like that he went to sleep, waiting for Ash to return to him because he can't bear the pain any longer.

Not that he already know, things aren't good and lovely for him without Ash, it's never gonna be the same without Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...  
> Sorry, I'm a bit late, schools suck tbh.  
> Btw, please leave comments or ideas I'd be appreciated! <3  
> See ya guys next week!  
> (Also I'm sorry there'll be no Journey Mark because I can't come up with one rn ;-;)


	4. Special: Ash's Journey Mark 歌: Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Alola Title Defend Ceremony Ash sang a song dedicated to Goh but the boy's sick he can't hear it, but everyone in the whole world knows how much Ash loves Goh now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We already have the first special character~~~  
> Usually, the Journey Mark is Goh's journal but this chapter is from Ash because he has a lot to show and tell.

It's a lovely day in Alola, I feel bad when I can't go out to enjoy the cooling breeze blowing through Ula'ula island, I'm the Champion and the Champion gotta stay on his Chamber, awaiting his challengers, so far I defeated five challengers and I feels like I could easily defeat hundreds right now to go back to Goh, it's just Pokémon battle, not rocket science.

And I'm just a genius at Pokémon battle, my knowledge of Pokémon can be overwhelming if you come to me unprepared, people told me I look like a regular 10 years old boys who are just cool and kind of blindly confident but it's just me and I love myself and Goh, and I knows what I'm doing, with my new Gang I'm sure to be back to Goh as soon as possible while at the same time keeping my Champion title so Goh can benefit from it in the future. 'He's gonna be proud if he found out his boyfriend's a Champion' I thought and giggled while Kukui informs someone beat the Elite Four again and is awaiting me.

"I'm ready, let's GO!!!"

* * *

"Hau, do your best okay?"  
"Alola Ash, I'll sure as hell beat you back to Kanto!"

It's that classic battle against me and Hau again, but this time it's a close match between Pikachu and his Alolan Raichu, well, not close enough for me *chuckle* I see that Hau has learned a lot more than last time I met him before coming here to challenge me, he did manage to beat the Elite Four with the highest rating, after all, no matter how hard he learns I will still be able to beat him, why?

Because I gotta return home to Goh with the champion title.

I promised myself that, and I can't lose.

As his Raichu tried to hit Pikachu with a Thunderbolt, Pikachu return the favor with a Quick Attack and an Iron Tail, next we know what to do, we always finish off with a Z-Move but I know he didn't expect this nor everyone else.

I remember Goh showing me that dance move with Pikachu the other day while I was resting, it was quite cute, and honestly, I like it, they danced perfectly together and very synchronized as well, then Goh did that pose just like Pikachu when Pikachu jump on his chest and ask for a lift when Goh holds Pikachu and throw him into the air several times, along with catching and repeat.

So I come to Tapu Koko and ask for its help to create Pikanium Z.

I tried to dance again with Pikachu, it's not perfect but Pikachu strikes a series of synchronized poses with me to build Z-Power. Pikachu then jumps into my arms and is thrown into the air, where it starts spinning around rapidly and becomes surrounded by yellow electricity. It then slams into the opponent with great force. While Hau's Raichu did a Z-Move as well but I expected it, it's gonna be Stoked Sparksurfer but it was slower so Pikachu hit the Z-Move first, knocking Raichu to the ground and it's fainted.

We claimed another victory when Kukui announces a new challenger is approaching so I quickly get ready again and ask Hau to go get a drink later which he happily accept and ask me to teach him more, I giggled and accept his request as he accepts mine.

* * *

After defeating another 14 trainers Kukui said that's it for this batch of challenger, at this point I'm so tired already but he has to do an interview, to which I frown and sigh and try to sneak my way through it but Kukui said it's Alola first ever so I just go with him to the interview, wait, I have an idea~! I gotta sing something for Goh yeah? Then makes him know that I love him so much then return to him and confess, it's gonna be perfect!!!

I quickly change my tone from frowning and grumpy to very exciting and happy, I told Kukui to wait for me for 15 minutes I gotta do a rehearsal which confused Kukui, he gave me a slight nod and that confused look when I'm about to do something crazy but yeah I'm DOING something crazy right now, it's finally time for me to decide Goh is my lover!

I opened my journal and maneuver to the page which I wrote the song for Goh, I named it "I want to write you a song" because it's just me, the best reflection of me and my love for Goh I think, so I took the notebook and sing along with it for a while to get used to it, Goh's probably heard me singing before, to Pikachu so I guess it sounds okay since he listened for the entire lullaby.

After I feel comfortable with the song I quickly went back to the interview and went through the pretty boring stuff, I was waiting for a chance to sing it.

And my chance came when Kukui asks if I have any special message to everyone.

"I don't know what to say to everyone but there's this guy, in Kanto, we've been together for months now, I like him, like as in love kind of like, yeah I love him" Everyone on the studio laughed at me wholeheartedly which made me happy because it's not offensive laugh, I continued.

"I love him a lot, so today I want to dedicate this song to him, to show him how much I love him, Goh, if you're seeing this, I will be home soon!!!"

Then I started singing as best as I could, there's voice crack here and there but... Here we go.

_I wanna write you a song  
One as beautiful as you are sweet  
With just a hint of pain, for the feeling that I get when you're gone  
I wanna write you a song~_

_I wanna lend you my coat  
One that as soft as your cheeks  
So when the world is cold, you'll have a hiding place you can go  
I wanna lend you my coat_

_Everything I need I get from you~  
Give it back is all I wanna do~~_

_I wanna build you a boat  
One as strong as you are free!  
So anytime you think, that your heart is gonna sing you know it won't  
I wanna build you a boat~_

_Everything I need I get from you~  
Give it back is all I wanna do~~_

Everyone went silent but has that enjoyable look on their face so I guess I was doing good, I was nervous and sweating here how are you guys so calm!!! I'm screaming inside because my heart is pounding, I'm blushing probably really hard and am sweating and shaking because I don't know if Goh feels the same way, I just don't. But I continued anyways, I will get my answer soon.

_Everything I need I get from you~  
Give it back is all I wanna do~~_

_I wanna write you a song  
One that makes your heart remember me  
So anytime I'm gone, you can listen to my voice and sing along  
I wanna write you a song...  
I wanna write Goh a song~_

Andddddddddd everyone was clapping, which mean I'm doing good, I sighed in relief and thanks to everyone for listening to this horrible song of mine, but at the end, I coughed and I feel something in the back of my throat went up to my mouth and I apologized beforehand and went outside to check on it, turns out it's a flower petal, a rice lily which I knew who this petal belongs to right away and tell myself.  
"Goh, I'm going home soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Journey Mark is a makeup for the missing of Journey Mark from the last chapter, really sorry guys :(  
> Anyways I'm working on the next chapter! I'll try to publish it before the 17th, and it's gonna have a Journey Mark as well!  
> Thank you for reading <3 Hope you have a great day~!  
> (Also I used lyrics from the song "I want to write you a song" by One Direction)


	5. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash going home discover a weak and pale Goh sleeping on his bed, a lot of blood dried flowers along with whole buds and stem on the bed, Ash has to hold back right now because he thought Goh's with someone already.  
> Ash finally managed to tells Goh when talking with Serena and saw the rice lily flower Ash coughed out, then they finally realize they can't hold their kiss any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooooooooo fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter!!!  
> Well, I guess I was on a writing spree so I did manage to get this one out sooner than expected, anyway, enjoy the sweet sweet fluffy ending, or is it?

**Ash's not gonna be late this time**

* * *

Finishing businesses in Alola, Ash quickly say goodbye and go back to Vermilion City, but before the flight, Ash has some times to do things, he first asks Hau to a Poké Cafe as planned, Ash picks a place near his apartment so it's easier for both of them to arrive on time because knowing Hau he's probably gonna be around Hau'oil City, he's a Super Class Trainer after all but while Ash dropped to Normal Class the other day while facing against Bea in Galar, it's quite bitter for Ash because he doesn't like losing, but at least Bea doesn't know Ash is the Champion so it's fine he guess, he wouldn't mind the World Coronation Series right now, all his thought is onto the boy in Vermilion.

Ash goes to the Poké Cafe a bit too early, he wants to enjoy Rosarade Floral Tea while early in the morning, it's the best, and he ordered foods for Hau as well, being friends for so long has its perk, Ash ordered a Happy Snorlax Loco Moco and Eevee Latte for Hau, it's quite childish but at the end of the day they're still a child.

After around 15 minutes or so Hau arrived with a lot of people chasing after him probably to get his signature on their trainer cards, Hau looked pretty exhausted though he still smiled at me and sit down hastily, at the same time his food arrived.

"So... Why the sudden interest in Cafe?" Hau asked while preparing to eat his Loco Moco while Ash wonders whether or not he should Ash Hau to guide him in confessing because it's kind of hard for Ash, so Ash started with a very answer like "Well I just want to chat with you for a while." But the main reason is Hau is currently, as far as Ash was told by his Alola Gang, dating with Elio, a trainer he met and guided throughout the journey in Alola, a lot of stories been told that Elio is similar to Ash in ways to train Pokémon but quite composed and rather calm, unlike Ash who's rather instinctive and adventurous, still, Ash has never been in a relationship and is craving one with Goh right now so Ash gather all his bravery and courage to ask Hau a very direct question, or rather the request Hau something.

"Please teach me how to start a relationship!!!" To this Hau surprised and almost drop his spoon while enjoying the Loco Moco, not because he didn't expect Ash to ask him but rather the way Ash act right now, the boy is... Very sincere, a side Hau's never seen before, he's bowing down on Hau and is asking with a calm but insisting tone, it's weird to see this side of Ash but again he doesn't mind Ash. But first Hau has a few questions so he'd know how to help Ash with his problem.

"So, Goh, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah..."

Hau remember the interview with Ash, he sang a song, Hau noticed Ash changes a lot, maybe after meeting this person named Goh, well good for Ash he thought, but he has very little to no information about Goh, what he knows for sure is Goh's favorite flower is a Rice Lily, Hau knows it by chance actually because he was in the bathroom when he saw Ash coughed out the flower, well it's gonna be correct unless that flower belongs to someone else but seeing Ash's love for Goh is this strong, Hau is convinced it's Goh's flower, Hau went silence for a good while, Ash is tense awaiting Hau's answer, to which Hau smiled and told Ash a lot of things.

"So here's what you can do, either you're sure or not sure if Goh likes you, just go ahead and tell him because I know you don't want to eat Shaymin's flower anyways, it's rather... painful both physically and mentally, so just go and tells him, Ash, I don't think Goh would ignore you even if he rejects you if he rejects you and you still love him you just gotta keep chasing him until he surrenders himself." Hau chuckles while looking at the beach afar, remembering his time with Elio, "Even though it's gonna take a while, if he doesn't ignore you then that means he has something for you in the end, got it?"

Ash listened very carefully almost like he's gonna take notes, he gives Hau this confident smiles everyone always sees in their Champions, he calmed down while sipping his tea, calming his mind a bit, that's when Hau ask Ash something in return.

"You're building up a tactic to confess to Goh?" Hau laughed at Ash intense thinking but Ash could only laugh in return because what he's thinking is about Goh's wellbeing because he hasn't heard from Goh since he came to Alola and he's missing Goh a lot already, he could feel his flower growing but it's rather slow and itchy in his chest, it's just burning intensely like Ash's love for Goh, unlike Ash, Goh's having roses inside his lung...

* * *

Goh woke up at 3 A.M., not because of any nightmares, not because of anyone else annoying him, it's just he's bleeding and is in pain.

"Ash... Wherever you are..." The boy sob while remembering about his dream, he sees that he's together with Ash, hand in hand going on the street of Vermilion City, kissing and messing with each other playfully, the things that lovers do, Goh's not sure if it's gonna be true for what, but from what he researched, dreams a based on desires, so Ash was his utmost desire, Goh keep sobbing while trying to take his suppressant painfully to go back to sleep because the pain is just too much, it's like someone takes a knife and slowly drag it along your throat, it's an experience Goh would never want to have again, but knowing he would still remember and love Ash, he will bear with it as long as it takes for him to heal, or he would die rather than forgetting about Ash, he kept whispering to himself not to wake up a probably very tired Scorbunny that "Please be with me soon..."

And he couldn't go back to sleep after that, at least, he tried, he closed his eyes and lie still for a good long time but he can't sleep no matter how hard he tried, Goh keep remember about Ash and the more he does the more pain he gets, his noses filled with that metallic scent of blood, it's uncomfortable how it's been weeks but Goh can't be used to this Hanahaki disease things, it's such cruel and painful but at the same time is sweet to Goh, it made him realize how he can't live without Ash if Ash's gone he would be gone too, he can't do anything about it, it's natural, the love he gave Ash, it's so sudden but so true, so bitter but so sweet as well to love someone unrequitedly.

But honestly, it's really hard for Goh to breath every time the flower grows, his throat filled up with liquid and solid can easily block his respiratory system, the flower got bigger than last time, and is more beautiful, at the same time the thorn seems to be bigger as well, Goh is feeling extremely painful and uncomfortable when he decides to take more suppressant and painkiller to help him push through the morning.

After 2 hours of struggling with the pain and the flowers, the sun finally starts to rise, Goh is tired but staying on the bed only makes him remember about Ash more so he got up slowly and started to get his stuff for a day of research, he gotta kill times so that whatever business Ash is having right now will be over soon, so that Ash can return to him.

Goh did go to the bathroom a while later, he saw a completely different boy on the mirror, his eyelids are dark as if he were losing sleep he did lose sleep over Ash but today is different, he can't sleep again and it's getting so painful and itchy he started to scratch his throat, it does feel a bit better but he just helps the flower to poke his throat further, he sighed as he coughs out more flowers, he quickly put them away and try to clean himself up somewhat, he's truly a mess right now, his hair is... wet as if he was walking in the rain, his lips have dried blood and blue roses petal sticks onto it, he checked on his mouth and the flower's there as well along with blood, like the usual, he checked on Ash T-Shirt, his favorite Pokéball T-Shirt is dried with red, Goh gasp at the horrible thing he did, he quickly ignores all his pain to grab Rotom Phone and ask for help on the Network.

After a while, Goh found this spot in Vermilion Shopping Centre selling the same T-Shirt so Goh quickly put the blood-stained one away and ordered one from the place he found, he sighs in relief as he found the answer to his problem, he's always a good problem solver.

* * *

Ash spends the night in Alola when the flight comes at 4 A.M., he slept yesterday morning so he's still quite energetic and lively even though it's so early in the morning.

He can't sleep for some reason he woke up at 3 A.M., tried to sleep but something keeps waking him up, this uneasy, anxious feeling inside of him, it's a new experience for Ash so he's not sure why he's feeling this way so he just goes outside and waits at the airport instead, he packed all his stuff in advance, normally Ash wouldn't do anything beforehand but... He's changed. Or simply he wants to see Goh as soon as possible, now he thought.

_What is Goh doing...? Maybe asleep with Scorbunny? Yeah, that must be it._

But Ash doesn't know Goh is suffering, far too much for a boy his age but no one can blame Ash for that, he just admits his feeling for Goh in this trip to Alola, and now after realizing it he's going back to face Goh and probably will confess his feeling to the Vermilion City boy, he waited and waited to what feels like forever, for the flight to be announced, Ash waves goodbye to his gang, Kukui, Burnet as well as Lei, the little child of Kukui and Burnet who he just met yesterday, then get to the airplanes waiting for him.

_"Good morning passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight ALUVG02 to Kanto - Vermilion City. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes. Thank you."_

Ash quickly move to the flight which he was supposed to be on, and hand over his luggage for checking and prepare for boarding, it's gonna be a long flight.

Ash stays awake for most of the flight, keep thinking about Goh, the feeling he has ever since he woke up haven't been gone, it only intensifies, Ash is worried because it must have something to do with Goh, he just knew it, so he tried to call Goh but remembered he's on an airplane so he put his rotom phone away. Tried to think what should he says to Goh because he knows next time he sees his crush it's not gonna be the same, it's not ever gonna be the same for Ash.

He ignored his food and drinks, making Pikachu concern but Pikachu noticed Ash is thinking hard over something so Pikachu decided not to call Ash, the cute little guys can take care of himself, Ash finally managed to put a piece of Galarian scones onto his mouth, the scent, the taste, everything sends Ash back to the time he was with Goh in Galarian, he remembered being terrified of Goh lying so still on his arms and bleeding from his mouth, but along with the bad memories though, Ash remembered Goh feeding Ash one of these, it was sweet how Goh made the sound "ah" insisting him to open his mouth for Goh to feed him while he's on his phone, adding data to their research. Ash memorized many things happening between them, of how Goh is so kind treating people, he's just different from most of his friends.

Goh is different, making Ash fall for him like that.

But Ash had another problem and it's Serena, Serena stole his first kiss!  
He was so shocked at that time when Serena left the group to follow Palermo's advice and travel the Hoenn region. At the airport, Serena told Ash she vowed to become better, especially for him the next time they met. She then leaned towards him, and the scene implies that she gave him a kiss with Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne all shocked and Ash left momentarily stunned, he was stunned because he doesn't know what to do, he regrets it immediately after but he's a nice boy so he kept silence and smiled back, he never said anything to Serena afterward.

But Serena is being sticky and wouldn't let Ash go, she would text him every single day as if Ash's smile was a smile of acceptance to their relationship when Ash is not happy with it, Ash wants his first kiss back, so bad but he can't do anything about it, so bad that one time he got to meet Jirachi again he would wish it never happen.

So Ash decides to first take care of Serena's problem before doing anything at all with Goh, that's gonna be the first thing he does when he reaches Sakuragi Institute.

Soon later, but not that soon, the ten hours flight back to Kanto is over, Ash let out Dragonite and ask it kindly to take him back to the Institute, it's always gonna be faster at this time, it's afternoon in Vermilion City and the sunlight is pretty harsh, Ash got a bit of tan on his skin and thought it'd be funny if he looks exactly like Goh, _his skin is beautiful_ , Ash made that comment one time they're together in the morning, despite waking up with bed hair Ash's always like how Goh look, it's that stylish city boy look which Ash prefer, but right now whatever changes he's still gonna like Goh, it's decided by the undefeated Champion of Alola Region.

Ash fulfill his promise to himself, to go back with the Champion title for Goh.

Goh's the reason he wants to be everything.

Ash is finally back to Sakuragi Institute.

And his heart is going crazy, he could feel his chest puff up slightly with every heartbeat, he's nervous but at the same time excited to see Goh, he opened the door to the Institute and...

"..."

Complete silence surrounds him, he's confused because normally at 2 P.M. it's either gonna be the start of the afternoon shift or lunchtime, are people going out to have lunch?  
Ash ignored it and thought maybe everyone's going out to have lunch so he went up his room to see if Goh's there, he must be because Goh doesn't like going out at this time, and he was right, the room was locked from the inside because he agreed with Goh there's a switch to indicate whether someone is inside, it's green which mean someone is inside and most likely gonna be Goh, Ash carefully unlocks the door and take a quick peek inside.

Fun story though, that one time leads to the agreement was Ash unconsciously open the door while Goh was almost naked because he just took a bath and was getting a bit comfortable around the room when Ash just goes in and saw the almost naked Goh, the two panic and Ash quickly went outside, shoving the door in the progress, Ash noticed Goh was blushing and then the two made an agreement like that, to flip the switch from the inside and knock the door from the outside.

But it's strange how Ash spot a shaky figure on his bed instead of Goh's bed and sobbing noise, but quickly realize it's just Goh who's sobbing and shaking, Ash's scare that Goh's disease is affecting him again so Ash rushed to Goh and gasp at the scene.

"Goh!"

Lie on his bed is the Vermilion City boy, who's bleeding out, looking painful as if he wants to scream the heck out but he can't because his throat is full of flower, the blood's everywhere, it's the same disease that time in Turffield but it's gotten worse, Ash quickly went inside the bathroom to wet a towel with warm water and return to Goh, at this point it seems Goh noticed Ash and is sobbing, even more, no it's no longer sobbing, it's crying, Goh is crying out loud struggling to tell Ash how painful it is, Ash went to him and take his hand, putting the towel on his chest.

"Gosh, you're having a fever as well! How comes you don't tell anyone? I told you to tell someone if you're feeling bad Goh." Ash shuffle things on his bag to find something, to Goh's surprise it's the same drugs and suppressant Goh's been using, Ash noticed Goh can't swallow solid stuff so he used his hand trying to grind the drug and mix it with water and try to feed it to Goh but Goh's still in pain he can't open his mouth properly so Ash has to do something.

_"Please forgive me for this."_

Ash kissed Goh and transfer the liquid over to Goh's mouth, Goh's eyes widen in surprise as he calmed down a bit, Ash, Ash just kissed him, oh Arceus, Ash just kissed him right?

Goh under the drug's effect managed to calm down completely after a while of resting while Ash carefully removes his rather unique but now stained with blood T-Shirt and fan Goh so he would cool down because of the side effect of the drugs contain burning and flower growing even faster the more he takes it, Ash's still feeling bad about kissing Goh because he thought it's no different than that time Serena kiss him. Though Ash quickly realizes just now that Goh has Hanahaki disease as well and it's about the final stage, the near stage of killing himself, Ash thought drifted to the flower Goh coughed out constantly, it's blue roses, Ash's not sure who is it, but he's keeping it to himself right now, he gotta take care of Goh first.

*rang*

Ash's phone just rings and it's Serena, Ash thought it's about perfect time as he told Goh to stay put while going outside for the phone call.

"H-hey..."  
"OMG Ash it's you, finally you pick the call huh? How you been love?"  
"I'm fine Serena, but please I don't deserve your love, don't say that."  
"Jezz Ash I know you love me as well you don't have to be so formal and shy, anyways do you want a d-"  
"SERIOUSLY SERENA, STOP IT!"

Ash swears he hears and "eeps" behind the door he's standing in but quickly ignored it to reason with Serena.

"Look, Serena, I know how much you love me but I'm sorry I can't return that love, I already love someone Serena, please understand, that time you kissed me, honestly I regret it, I know I may look happy but that's how I've always been, I only say things when I... When I can't take it anymore, please, stop this, stop calls me as your boyfriend, stop text me as your boyfriend, stop all of it because I don't take part in your game."

Ash gasp for air after letting everything out like that, he was panting so much but quickly regain his serious tone waiting for Serena's answer, to his surprise, Serena is not all that sticky after all, she only wished Ash happiness but she decided to ask Ash as well on who it is, to which Ash tells her too.

"His name's Goh, he's staying with me in Sakuragi Institute, he's a kind boy who I like, so I thank you for your understanding Serena but I got to go back to Goh."

Ash put his phone away and open the door, he faced the taller boy on the other side, staring at him in shock.

* * *

"Ash... Did he just say, Goh? That's me, right?"  
I cried out in happiness upon hearing him talking with this Serena girl, his kiss for me, he left clothes for me, he left his food for me, he gave me this Reshiram ring, it all makes sense now, Ash loves me, oh Arceus... That dummy, how long is he gonna hide it from me, while I was here suffering this forsaken disease alone when I don't know who that Black Lily belongs to when I have no idea how to say I love him so much I could die for it.

'Ash, Ash is gonna save me, he will, he will understand this'  
As I thought of him more my pain intensifies and the flower started to grow again, this time it bypasses the effect of drugs and suppressant on me, I quickly ran to the bathroom because I'm about to vomit so much flower and blood, I just know it because it's intense this time.

* * *

Ash reaches out for Goh when the boy quickly turns his back on Ash and go to the bathroom, he knows what's up with Goh he follows his crush almost immediately, and what he saw terrified him, Goh's vomit a lot of flowers, like a lot it's almost like Petal Blizzard, no no no, it's really more like flower and blood blizzard, but then Ash quickly realizes it's him who Goh love, that's the only explanation for the sudden outburst of Hanahaki, Ash gasp and cried for Goh as he leans in to pat Goh's back.

"Oh Arceus it was me, it was me all along!!!" Ash cried out to Goh, he started to apologize as he cries, even more, coughing flower of his own as well but Goh is so breathless and is having brutal choke and cough of blood and flower right now he can't hear what's Ash saying, but Ash touching him does help, it gets better, slowly better but it's still painful nonetheless, Ash has that look on his face Goh's never seen before, that look of despair and dread, that sinful and sad look.

"Why didn't you tell me, Goh?! Why is it even me who cause you this pain?! WHY?!" It's not Ash fault.  
It's never been Ash's fault, Goh can't confess. After all, he's holding back, because he's afraid Ash would hate him, he's afraid of losing Ash, he never wanted to. Goh tried to shove Ash away because flower and blood started to stick onto Ash but with very little strength he had left, he can't do it, while Ash is beside him, panic because he can't make his crush feels better, he decided once and for all, to scream out loud, the loudest scream he'd ever make.

**"GOH, I LOVE YOU!!!"**

And lean in for another kiss, this time it's a true kiss of love and passion, Goh's widen in shock, he can't let Ash do that, the blood's gonna stain Ash, it's gonna be bad for Ash to keep kissing him, but despite his effort to shove Ash away, Ash still sticks tightly onto Goh, not letting him go, at this point Ash's swallow some blood and flower as well as saliva from Goh but it doesn't seem disgusting to Ash, but can't say he likes it, he's enduring to help Goh, he must do this, it's time for him to be brave on his life.

It's time, to confess to Goh.

Honestly, after the kiss Goh's lung feels lighter, it feels better but the flower's still there, but like it's slowly disappearing away, it feels easy to breathe, Goh missed this feeling, but even more than breathing, Goh like Ash's kiss, he would trade his life for it.

Goh lean in very quickly right after that, begging for another kiss because he can't take it anymore, when two lips met a wave of energy surround them, Goh's pain in his lung is reducing further, his throat is feeling better and he can breathe normally now, the kiss was so good they stayed there for a good 5 minutes kissing each other, they only stop when they need to breathe, the sensation which later Goh describes as the best feeling in the whole wide world, is to kiss his crush after waiting for so long.

Ash quickly realizes that he enjoys the kiss and wants more, which means he was right all along, the only one who he loves was Goh from Vermilion City.

"So, how long are you gonna hide it from me, Ash Ketchum?"  
"Um... Sorry I was gonna confess to you today."

Goh chuckled at Ash, he's so clumsy right now completely forget that he hadn't confessed properly to Goh the two knows what's up, Goh reminded him and Ash blushed for it, realizing how stupid he was, it was then Ash insists Goh give him the ring so he could properly confess to Goh.

"Goh, please be my boyfriend!" Ash put the ring on Goh's ring finger and hugged Goh because he already knew the answer, Goh was so happy he forgot all the pain he endures, all the struggle he's been through, for now, he has what he wanted.

"Dummy I'm gonna be even more than just boyfriend for you," Goh said while patting Ash back as gently as possible, they're not aware but Pikachu, Scorbunny, and everyone else is back and are surrounding the two boys hugging right in front of their room, with rings and kisses, and Koharu already knew what's up with them

A bit later that day after talking about many things in the past including their adventures and all the hidden confession Goh's been giving Ash but ended up getting friend-zoned, they had a good time but Ash asks Goh to go check up with Nurse Joy with him because he gotta remove all the flower from his lung afterward, even though he's over with the disease now.

Nurse Joy gave the two boys a special pill, the two boys broke the pill in half and swallow their part, it was to clear the excess flower inside their lung as it could be dangerous, especially for Goh because he's having blue rose and it could poke his lung at any time, Nurse Joy was happy for the two boys, honestly, everyone would be when they know the two are finally together, it's kind of obvious they are gonna be together after Ash sings for Goh back in Alola.

After all, they've been through, Ash invited Goh to the same flower field they were dropped off to by Lugia on that fateful day, it was a fateful encounter between Ash and Goh, two little Kantonian boys, who has big dreams but now they've settled things with each other, Ash would focus more on Goh and Goh would do the same for Ash, Mew can wait and being a Champion is about enough, he's saving it for a near-future date, they've shared their hobbies, love, and hate, as well as many other things, they're showing their character to each other so the other would understand them better, turns out tho Ash is a lot more than Goh imagines, he thought Ash was simple but Goh since Ash is something far greater than just a Kantonian Normal Class Trainer, so he'll wait to investigate himself, in the meantime...

"So... Date tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about the ending part though I promised I will keep writing for as long as Pokémon Journey is on air, or at least Ash - Goh is still together.  
> Anyways, my original plan was to rewrite every single chapter of Pokémon Journey into Ash - Goh focuses and twist but I don't know it sounds kind of wrong so I guess I will do something different, in the meantime I will keep on writing this book because this is not the end.  
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy your day :3  
> (Also sorry because I have to delay Journey Mark because a test is coming ;-; [Into first week of school damn it!])


	6. Journey Mark ラブシナリオ: Love Scenario Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Goh's first date together!  
> And also his Champion identity is about to be blown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> It's me again, back with a full fluffy chapter (Sort of because it has two part)  
> Anyways I hope you have a great time, enjoy!

**You are the future, and 'future' looks good.**

* * *

"Ash, Ash, are you asleep?" I was excited I can't sleep at all, also my fever hasn't gone down so it's kind of hard to sleep so instead of trying to sleep I checked on Ash, surprisingly the skinny Snorlax is still awake because he replied "Hey, what's up?" clearly from the top bunk, yet quiet because he probably doesn't want to wake Pikachu up, I also don't want to wake Scorbunny up so I carefully put him, who's sleeping on my arm, onto the pillow to climb down to Ash's bunk, Ash is showing clear excitement in his face, it's cute and kind of dumb but it's okay, he's now my boyfriend, it's incredible really, I moved from an "I don't need friend guy" to someone independent, I guess Ash could change me quite a lot.

We did talk quite a lot about our first date after I had dinner with Ash, initially, we wanted to visit Galar again but abandoned the first plan because the weather is not nice, so since the weather's not nice we changed our destination to Saffron City, Ash said he will take me to a cafe which he likes and also later we will be going to a kaiten-zushi[1] restaurant in Saffron City, it's gonna be fun because I really like seafood and I'm going with Ash this time, honestly I need some food because I'm turning into a skeleton soon.

I LOST SO MUCH WEIGHT DURING MY ILL TIME.  
Ash was feeling so bad and sad knowing it's him causing me the disease, he asked me many questions about my wellbeing, like "Goh did you lose weight?" "Goh, why didn't you tell me?" "Goh, why are you so pale?" "Goh you're having amenia?" like he cared so much for me I almost feel bad, I can't ask him anything because I'm stuck with a bunch of flower inside my throat, it sucks.

Anyways, It's like 10 P.M. already we're supposed to be asleep at this time but we couldn't, so after I moved down to Ash's bunk to maybe chat with him for a bit but it ended like this.

"Hey."  
"Ash, can I sleep with you?"  
"Why not? Let me get Pikachu up there with Scorbunny"

"Hey, I'm back."  
"You sure didn't let me wait huh, it's quite fast."  
"Yup, I don't want you to wait anymore."

Ash chuckle was so cute it could cure disease and lighten up the skies, Ash has changed quite significant after knowing me according to his friends, I also see it too, but that adventurous side is still with him, and it's good I always like him being adventurous so I can watch his back. People say I'm a contrast version of Ash but I prefer it to be 'I go perfectly with Ash and complement him.'

"So, you like cuddling?"  
"What's that?"  
"Like this."

Ash then asks me to turn my back to him, then I feel his arms gently wrap around my thin body, I feel... I don't know this feeling's new but it feels good, it feels warm and nice, Ash, despite really strong is surprisingly gentle when handling things, including handling me, I feel like I could melt into his arm right now.

"Do you feel good...?"

Ash whisper lightly into my ear, I could feel his breath going inside my ear, it's warm and feels tingly, it feels nice, I moan lightly and shiver lightly which made Ash chuckle again, but it's true though it does feel really good.

"Not enough Ash."  
"Okay, how about this?"

Then I feel Ash's head move closer to mine, holding me closer, I feel his heat clearer now as he started singing a lullaby.

_Sleep tight...  
In your boyfriend's arm..._  
_Together with the new breeze..._

* * *

I woke up to the sun hitting my face, in Ash's arm, surprisingly Ash's not asleep after I wake up, I yawn, I had a really good sleep last night but it seems Ash is not getting much sleep, I caress his cheeks and ask him why didn't he sleep, he said Goh's lying on his arm is sort of painful he's not used to it but not wanting to wake me up so he just stayed up with me.

"It's okay I can get much sleep later! Today's an important day."

Ash's awake but I hope he won't get sleepy later on in the day, I gave him a quick peck on his blushy cheeks and get into the bathroom for the morning routine.

Ash has placed a pair of tickets traveling to Saffron City so I didn't have to do anything, a bit later I noticed Ash wearing the Pokéball T-Shirt but not the one he ordered, it's the blood-stained one so I'm kind of sad and wanted to say sorry but Ash stopped me, thanking me for the T-Shirt instead.

I lied to Koharu the other day I dropped some red dye on it which she shrugged and took it to the laundry, it's no longer a white Pokéball T-Shirt, it's a light red one, it's gonna be weird if he knows it's dyed with my blood... But I told him anyway.

"Ash, that T-Shirt was stained with my blood though."  
"I know Goh."  
"Why are you keep wearing it?"  
"Because... Look it might sound gross but I want to keep you with me always, everything of you so I wouldn't throw this away, this will be to remind me not to hurt you ever again."

Ash... You truly are a dummy, a cute little dummy who's always so thoughtful for me, I'm glad he didn't reject me, to be a boyfriend with him is like a dream.

* * *

After getting ready for the date we quickly went to the Lab, the date consist of a researching as well we can't forget our duty, after receiving the quest from Professor Sakuragi, it said:

"I want you two to go and relax in Saffron City, you two deserve it, go my super pair!"

We laughed so hard at that comment, so basically we're permitted to be off to enjoy ourself so the plan changes once again, we're going to Saffron right now since there's nothing to do, Ash said since they got the time he's gonna take me to this amazing hi-tech theme park which makes me excited because I like hi-tech stuff, so I quickly gave a nod and a quick peck on his light red cheek while we're walking hand in hand on the street of Vermilion City, going to the train station for Saffron, I told Ash to do some shopping because stuff in Saffron is expensive but Ash said it's okay we can just go, I don't have to worry about it.

"Ah, isn't it little Goh the little Goh, you're with your friend I see."  
It's one of my classmates again, I can't believe I run into them while I'm with Ash, now they're gonna try to humiliate me if they know I'm Ash's boyfriend, or they would harm Ash as well, so I tried, to keep quiet pretending I don't know them but then Ash decided not to let it slide so he turns back to face my classmate, now I know Ash's really strong at Pokémon Battle, my classmates' are pretty bad so it should be easy for him, but what surprised me they made a bet with Ash.

"Bro you don't want to be with that useless sad little worthless thing."

"..."

I can clearly see that triggered Ash, for a moment I could see Ash's eyes flared with the red shade I've never seen before, it's the dangerous look of Ash, I feel something bad about to happen but my classmates just don't get who's Ash so they continue the bet, it's if they win, (three of them against Ash) Ash will never meet me again, that's their side of the bed, then comes next surprised me.

"If I win you pricks fuck off back to your little fucking house and play with your Lil baby dolls because this guy is my boyfriend!"

Then Ash threw out a Premier Ball, it was Victini the Victory Pokémon, Ash let Pikachu and the rest of his squad except for Victini and Dragonite at home to rest since he would need Victini and Dragonite for some stuff, turns out this is a perfect time, but my classmates were so confident they would win, one of them send out a Wartortle, the other sends out a Rhydon and the last guy, Ryouta, my arch enemies, the guys with the Bulbasaur the other day send out Poliwrath, this is going to end quickly, I sigh and facepalm at their stupidity and laughed out loud because the moment they decided to attack Victini they're gonna be dead.

"Victini, with your sacred flame of victorious, burn them for me!"

Victini is going to use V-Create, Wartortle, Rhydon, and Poliwrath is not going to stand a chance against Victini, they don't seem to get the little guy is a mythical Pokémon who has the power to lift up a giant castle.

It ended terribly for my classmates as they went running their way.

Soon later words fly to the street, pretty much everyone knows that I'm Ash's boyfriend, I'm kind of shy at first but I get used to it, we arrived at the train station at roughly 10 A.M. when I decide to go get Bentos for the both of us. I entered the store Ash told me to go to and it's sort of luxurious, I didn't know Ash could get this far for me, he said he already ordered one Bentos? It's kind of weird since there's two of us but I came to claim it anyways, no question was made.

When I'm in the counter, the girl I assume is the owner handed me a very big box of bento after I tell her I'd take Ash Ketchum order, looks very fancy, and looking at the price tag made me deadpanned and I turn over to ask the owner again, cold sweat on my face.

"Um... Miss, I'm sure you're mistaking my order... Is this really for Ash Ketchum?"  
"Yes I'm sure, this is the best, most expensive bento box made for mister Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

I giggled nervously and carefully handling the bento box, while carefully make my way back to Ash, along the way I saw a thick crowd near the boarding part, where Ash was supposed to be, so I moved as carefully as I could, not to drop the bento box and try to figure out what's causing this crowd, and I hear some battling sound so I assume it's a World Coronation Official match, the battler was... Ash Ketchum, great like I didn't expect that, against who...?

I don't know who the guy was, he's a stranger but challenging Ash is a guaranteed lost right now, even if he doesn't use Victini because Ash spirit is strong, free, and powerful as ever, during the time I've been with Ash I've never seen an Ash Ketchum so confident, so ready for everything, so careful and gentle, so happy and cheerful.

"It's all because of you, Goh."

He said that and gave me a kiss the night we confessed our feeling, thinking of it made me blush, as the crowd clear I look around for Ash, he was checking his rotom phone when I came up to him, he freaked out a bit, I guess because I came out of nowhere, but what happened after that confused me the most.

"Alola Goh! I mean, I-... I m-mean hello Goh!"

Did he just say alola? Isn't that how people greet each other in the Alola region?

"Alola? I guess, why are you greeting me like that?"

"It's nothing really, let's get to our train."

And he took my hand to walk with me to our booth, we stayed in the same business class 'room', I said 'room' because it's so fancy and spacious, like one of those compact hotel room, anyways, I put the bento box on the table when I ask Ash to explain what the heck is this 180,000 Pokédollar box of bento, to this Ash giggled and tell me nothing is ever out of his reach, now he has reason to do things he likes with someone he loves, and it's the best thing ever.

I sighed, this guy can't be helped, I can't help myself either, and laugh again, it's this Ash Ketchum which made me fall for, I don't want this ever to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaiten-zushi[1]: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conveyor_belt_sushi
> 
> I'm currently writing the second part so...  
> Please wait :( School sucks  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos, it's gonna help a lot <3  
> Peace~


	7. Journey Mark ラブシナリオ: Love Scenario Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the date is here~!  
> Also, it's gonna be the fluffiest chapter yet :3 (I think.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy ;) Sorry it took a while. school is killing meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**KISSING REALLY IS NICE**

* * *

"HELLO SAFFRON CITY!!!"  
Ash screamed at the top of his lung on the tallest building in Saffron, it's pretty scary to be completely honest because it's like taller than most building in Vermilion, also it's kind of curve styled so it's even scarier, I tried to step really carefully and also get a hold on Ash's hand so I feel safer, it helps.

"I LOVE GOH MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF!!!"

"..."

"C'mon, say something?"

"I LOVE ASH MORE THAN HE LOVES ME!!!"

That was the loudest scream in my life ever, I have never screamed that loud because usually, I'm all alone, there's no reason to be but I guess I'm changing now, because of Ash. Since I met him I started to work quite differently, in a good way actually, people said that I'm more likable, more lively, and happier.

I also start to going back to school, with Ash accompanying me he knows so many people let him teach us about Pokémon Geography to the lower graders since he knows so much about it, that means I can go to school without ever getting bored, going to school with your beloved feels great.

Now that I started to have some positive thoughts like Ash always told me.

_"Life's as sweet as honey."_

I remembered about it again, darn it he's such a sweet guy.

_"But it ain't never be as sweet as Goh."_

* * *

We came back down on the street a few moments after we enjoy our boba tea on the rooftop, it's quite nice actually that I'm used to the height, funny how I'm the taller one but I'm also afraid of height, he goes for a walk around the city first to sees what's interesting, what's hot, what's new on the city. And we found that the Saffron City Gym is currently opening so Ash thought maybe I could come and challenge the gym since we're here, I agreed to that because The Mistress of Psychic-Type Pokémon is a cool person.

Ash told me he helps her smile again after a long time with the help of Haunter, it sounds exciting because I'm bringing Scyther and Beedrill as well as Golurk, it's gonna be interesting.

As I approach the gym, a Gym guide was kind enough to guide me through the gym's teleportation mechanism as well as giving me a bottle of water which I later give Ash because he usually gets thirty more than I do, then just as I got inside, I noticed Ash went through a teleport just behind the challenger, saying that he will wait for me on the top floor, which is weird but maybe he's been through it once? I don't know.

After having easy matches with the channelers and psychics here I finally get to the final teleporter to face Sabrina.

There, on the last floor, I found Ash Ketchum and Sabrina talking with one another as if they're very close, I finally get noticed as Ash waves her goodbye to return to me, he said just take Sabrina a bit serious because she's way stronger than when Ash used to battle her.

I gulp and look at Sabrina, she's quite different than the description, she's still looking tense and serious but along with that a happy and energetic look.

"Hello Goh from Vermilion City, I'm Sabrina the Mistress of Psychic Pokémon. Are you here to challenge me and my Psychic Pokémon?"  
"I've come to challenge you, Mistress Sabrina, it's an honor."  
"Then show me your true power."

Sabrina sends out her Mr. Mime, I remembered about Mimey after seeing this Mime, I hope it's not as strong, I gave Ash a nervous giggle as I send out my Scyther.

"Scyther, use Sword Dance!!!"  
"Mr. Mime, use Dazzling Gleam!"

My Scyther was hit with a rather powerful Dazzling Gleam, but Scyther was able to endure it, it looks rather fierce and ready for my next move, it gives me a nod of trust, I nod back and smiled, that's what Ash taught me, always trust in my partner.

"Scyther, use Fury Cutter!"

Scyther sharpen its blades and charges at the defenseless Mr. Mime, it slashes Mr. Mime 5 times in succession as Mr. Mime spin around and faint, I let out a very confident smile, I was watching Ash just now, he's showing that happy look of his again, it's cute, it gives me the energy to live, Ash is my energy.

The rest of the battle went pretty smoothly as Raboot takes on Alakazam, Raboot has always been good handling Psychic Pokémon. Sabrina said she's impressed with the Champion's boyfriend, which made me deadpan a bit because I'm sure I'm no 'Champion's boyfriend.' So I looked at Ash as if I'm looking for an answer from his side, he's been hiding something from me...

"S-so... Goh, I think it's about time you learn this truth."

Ash slowly walk from Sabrina side to me, as he walks he took out that same medallion on the inside of his jacket, he carefully put a lace through the circle above the medallion, turning it into an amulet, and as he approaches me, I can see the fluster on his face as well as the blushy cheeks as he put the necklace around my neck and told me the most surprising fact about him yet.

"Goh, you are a champion's boyfriend, let me introduce myself properly this time..."

Ash took my hand and squeeze it sort of tightly but very gentle so he wouldn't hurt me.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, Undefeated Champion of Alola, and the one who loves you more than everything in his life, I'm sorry it took so long for me to say this."

Ash place my hand just above his lip and kiss it, then pull me into a hug, I'm so shocked. I was with a Champion all the time but I didn't realize it... I'm the dense one here, but why didn't Ash told me? I don't care, I'm so happy right now, not because I know Ash is a champion but the fact that he's not hiding things from me made me happy.

It feels genuine, the love he gave me.

We waved Sabrina goodbye as Ash took me around the street, hand in hand again, we were walking to the kaiten-zushi restaurant we planned about, it took a while but we managed to get there on perfect time, because if we're 1 hour later we would be on lunchtime and it's gonna be crowded, Ash shows me around the restaurant because he said he's been here before, he also invited a few friends with him and I see they're already here, apparently it's Misty and Brock, I already knew them.

So we get along pretty quickly, I knew Misty because at some point I was coming to her Gym to install some equipment, same case for Brock.

"Let me intro-"  
"We already knew him, Ash."

"No, you don't! He's my boyfriend, Goh!"  
"I knew them, Ash."

I giggled at Ash trying to show them but I think it's sort of obvious already, I wear his medallion, I have the ring in the same set as Ash, it's so obvious, I blushed at Ash and decide to let him do the talking while I eat, honestly I ate a lot of food today, again, I need to make up for the weight loss I suffered or Ash's gonna kill me.

Not literally though, Ash's always been caring about me so it's only right for me to care about him as well, I need to get strong and healthy so I can look after him.

"So, how long have you two been together?"  
"Um... Honestly, it's only been two days."  
"Seriously...? That close already, I'm jealous Ash."

It's fun to be with others. But it's most fun when I'm with Ash.

* * *

We're going back to Vermilion City at around 4:30 P.M. when my disease act up, today I would be able to rid of the flower forever.

I went inside the Sakuragi Institute with Ash and ask him to wait for me outside while I try to rid of it, Ash gives me a nervous nod and tells me if anything happens, anything, tell him and he would be with me immediately but I tried my best to vomit out everything left in my lung as quick as possible, it was painful but it was worth it. Although the painkiller made me sleepy Ash was trying his best to keep me awake so I could be safe after the bleeding period.

"So... How're you feeling?"  
"I feel good, and warm since you're spooning me, also a kiss would make it all better."

Ash giggled as he kisses me, I frown and correct his kiss because he kissed me on my cheek so I returned a kiss on the lips, Ash's surprised because I've never been so open about this kind of stuff.

"We're gonna be back to researching in around 3 days, we're going to Galar."  
"I see, that's cool then."  
"You don't expect anything?"  
"Well, it's always unexpected when I go with you so I ditch the expecting part."

Things always go unexpecting I dropped planning for our trip since I meet Ash because it's sort of pointless, what comes next surprised me.

"Hey, Goh... Do you know of the Unovan kiss?"  
"Huh...?"  
"Like, you know... Kissing, like... Ugh... It's sort of hard for me to say."

Seeing Ash embarrass is so cute, I'm just messing with him I know what is an Unovan kiss.

"Like this?"

I lean in and kiss him on the lips, slowly opening my mouth and let my tongue slide into his mouth, he was surprised at first but slowly open his mouth and grant me the entrance I needed for the kiss, Ash is kissing me so passionately, even closing his eyes, trusting me so much and know that I know what to do, I closed my eyes as well, enjoying our first true kiss.

"Wow, it's awesome... Want another one?"  
"It's getting late, maybe later, we were moaning a lot, Ash."

I blushed so hard then, I can't believe I can finally kiss someone like that, I've always wanted, it feels so nice, the sensation is weird but in a good way, it feels as if I just become one with Ash, maybe I was because I can feel him so well now.

"Good night love."  
"Good night hun."

...

"Hun?"  
"Oh um... Honey...?"  
"Pft, yeah the most Ash Ketchum things ever, see you tomorrow."

I kissed Ash on his forehead as I make my way to my upper bunk and go straight to sleep because I can't wait to see my love again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unovan kiss was meant to be French kiss but this is Pokémon world so... lol  
> Anyways I've set up the storyline for the rest of this book, it's gonna be more angst, someone's getting kidnapped, someone's gonna be forced to fight a certain evil association for the other's freedom.  
> That's enough spoiler, see y'all next week lol  
> (Update 9/23: Hey... I lied again, sorry xD I'll actually gonna end this book because... Honestly I'm running out of idea for this one so I will be writing another book soon, I'm really sorry I'm so clueless sometimes... Thank you for reading again <3 I'll try my best on my future books)


End file.
